


Looking back, Looking forward

by morgan_cian



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is so far fetched, you have to forgive me but the idea wouldn't leave me alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking back, Looking forward

_~You are cordially invited to witness the commitment of two lives joined in the holy bonds of matrimony_

_  
Mary Elizabeth Whitcomb_

 

_&_

 

_Nicholas William Stokes_

 

_The ceremony will be followed by a reception at the Stokes ranch, all are welcome~_

 

Nick wanted to ball the glossy invitation in his fist. He looked out over the busy preparations for his wedding. His mother and his sisters were in matrimony heaven.

 

He was in hell. What was he doing?

 

~Shit, Nick, there, fuck, fuck me harder~ Greg’s body was beautiful in the throes of orgasm.

 

Nick was in hell as he felt his cock harden at the memory. What was he doing?

 

“Yo, Nick? You in there man?”

 

Nick sighed, “In here, Warrick.”

 

The black man frowned. Nick wasn’t dressed and the rehearsal dinner was only an hour away.

 

~What am I, Nick, your friend, your lover, your fuck buddy? Tell me, what are we doing?

 

~We’re nothing, Greg. I’m getting married.

 

~Married?

 

~It’s Mary Beth, the attorney from Dallas, I proposed and she said yes. We are moving back to Texas.

 

Nick’s jaw stung in the ghost of the memory of the punch that Greg had landed, pale and quivering in unbridled anger.

 

“You gotta get ready man, or those Stokes women will be on you like stink on crap.” Warrick gripped his friend’s shoulder, feeling the tense muscles under his palm. 

He was just going through a bout of cold feet. Nick nodded distractedly and pulled out his clothes. Warrick to the hint and gave him his privacy. He rested his elbow on his knees and thought about how he got here.

 

*~*

 

Nick was discontent as he sat at the diner. Sure he and Greg had mind melting sex but he wanted more. He wanted a life out in the open that wouldn’t be ridiculed. He wanted children and a home. If that meant a wife, then so be it. Nick was bisexual not gay, same as Greg Sanders.

 

“Oh I’m sorry, sir, please let me..”

 

Nick’s ears picked up the familiar southern dialect with a painful stab of homesickness. He looked up at the frazzled red head who was moping up a spilled soda. Her fair skin carried an embarrassed blush.

 

“Excuse me,” He heard himself saying, he winced inwardly at his thickening accent. It was like answering a siren call, “Where are you from?”

 

“Dallas, darlin’, and you?”

 

Nick’s lips curved, “The same, may I buy you a cup of coffee?”

 

The blue eyes were hesitant but she smiled and sat across from him in the booth. “Mary Beth Whitcomb.” She held out a graceful hand.

 

“Nick Stokes.”

 

“Stokes? As in Judge William Stokes?” Mary Beth asked in surprise.

 

“The same, that’s my dad.”

 

“Wow, small world.”

 

*~*

 

“Nick, it’s okay, I understand really.” Mary Beth ran a comforting hand down Nick’s naked back.

 

“Just give me a minute.” He was painfully embarrassed that he had not been able to rise to the occasion. He wanted her, his mind wanted to mount her and take her sweet body over and over.

 

His body however would not respond, his cock lay soft against his nest of curls. It was never a problem when Greg touched him.

 

His traitorous flesh twitched at the thought of the leggy CSI. His long, strong fingers wrapped around Nick’s cock, stroking him and whispering erotic delights against his ear.

 

“Nick?” 

 

Shit! She saw his erection. But at the thought of her hands on him, he started to wilt once again. He screwed his eyes shut. He could do this.

 

He rolled over on top of her body and sighed at the soft curves against his body. In his mind’s eyes, it was a slender, toned chest pressed against his own. As she gripped his erection and guided it into her hot, wet opening, Nick saw the small vulnerable opening that gave way under his fingers; Greg’s scarred back arching in pleasure.

 

As they panted in the aftermath, Mary Beth curled against his chest, chattering in post orgasmic bliss. It was all that Nick could do to keep from pushing her away. Greg settled against his chest after sex and Nick would card his soft hair until they fell asleep.

 

He would still bow to his body’s lust for the young CSI, usually pushing him up against the wall of Greg’s apartment and fucking him hard.

 

Mary Beth wound her way into Nick’s life, joining him for breakfast before he stumbled home to bed and she began her day. It was almost too easy. When she began hinting at more, Nick was receptive. He could see a life with her, future children, longevity.

 

He would just have to give up Greg.

 

*~*

 

Warrick and Catherine were the only friends from Vegas who had made the trip for the wedding. Warrick was to be his best man.

 

Nick hadn’t seen Greg before he left. The angry CSI had taken a leave of absence and returned to his childhood home.

 

“Pancho?”

 

Nick looked up and ignored the concern in his father’s eyes. “I’m ready, Cisco.”

 

*~*

 

Nick felt the rehearsal pass in a blur. He went through the motions but his mind was a million miles away.

 

“Nicky?” He started; it was Greg’s voice whispering his name. “Nicky, are you all right?”

 

He focused in on Mary Beth. She had a strange serenity across her features.

 

“I’m fine, Mary Beth.” He forced a smile.

 

He felt her small hand take his. “Its okay, Nick, we let this go too far.”

 

“Huh?” He felt terror grip him. She couldn’t know, please, she couldn’t know.

 

“Go to him, Nick. You still love him. You never truly loved me.”

 

“Yes, I did, do,” He corrected himself with a wince; he was going into a panic.

 

She cupped his face in her palms. She seemed to read his heart even as his mind argued. She slipped something from her purse and placed it into his hand. It was a ticket to Vegas.

 

“Warrick says he’s back at the lab. Don’t worry about all this; weddings are cancelled all the time. Warrick is waiting to take you to the airport. Don’t forget to kiss your mother or she’ll never forgive you.”

 

“Wait,” Nick felt like he was on down hill skid with no way of stopping from crashing to his bloody death.

 

“Oh, Nick. We all know. It was you that was in denial. Go to him; make him understand before you lose him forever.”

 

“How did you know?”

 

Mary Beth smiled. “The night I picked you up from the lab, I asked this beautiful young man where you were. When I told him my name, he looked like he lost his best friend. When I asked him if he was alright, he smiled and said he would give you back to me. He didn’t realize what he said.” She brushed a kiss against Nick’s flushed cheek. “I was waiting for you to realize, but I knew I couldn’t walk down the aisle tomorrow. Go to Greg, everything will work out.” She handed him one last thing. It was the tickets to Hawaii, clichéd yes, but that was their honeymoon destination. “I think you can find a good use for these.”

 

*~*

 

He wasn’t sure how he made it, but he was sitting on the hood of Greg’s car in the lab parking lot. He wasn’t going to mess this up.

 

“Nick.” His name was a hiss from Greg’s lips.

 

“Greg.”

 

“Get the hell away from me. You aren’t supposed to be here.”

 

“Greg. I have a question for you.”

 

“No! I come back to work and Grissom tells me I have a week of vacation booked. I’m going back to Cali.”

 

“Actually, Hawaii,” Nick said with his heart swelling and the weight lifting. God a furious Greg was gorgeous.

 

“What the fuck are you talking about, Nicky?”

 

Nicky, not Nick, the older man had to fight back a grin. That was his man and he had him.

 

“I have two tickets for a week’s holiday in Hawaii. Think about it, G, surf, sand, beautiful sunsets.”

 

“But.” 

 

Nick put a finger to his lips. “You have every right to be angry. Just come with me. You can beat the hell out of me; tell me to fuck off, or whatever once we get there. Just come with me.”

 

Greg’s shoulder slumped in defeat and nodded.

 

*~*

 

Nick lay in the hammock, rocking in the ocean breeze. Greg sighed and nuzzled his chest.

 

They had one knock down drag out fight. Nick carried the black eye and busted lip to prove it.

 

There had been anger, tears, and denial. Greg wouldn’t speak to him for three of the five days.

 

But there had been a knock on his hotel door and when Nick opened it he was shoved into the wall with an amorous Greg in his arms. It had felt wrong so Nick pushed him away and that had led to the fight that left them both bloody and furiously humping their release against one another.

 

They had sat up all night and argued against the inevitable. Nick loved Greg, Greg loved Nick. Period, end of discussion.

 

Nick conceded that they would have to go slow, to build a relationship outside of lust and sex. They fell asleep at dawn curled in each other’s arms.

 

Nick had awoke with a familiar heat in his groin and a talented, wet mouth wrapped around his cock. He cried out his release and looked at Greg in confusion. The younger man had kissed him softly and rocked his hips against his thigh to find his own satisfaction.

 

“I thought we agreed on slow, G,” Nick said running his fingers through soft brown hair.

 

“That is slow, fast would be you fucking my brains out.” Greg’s lips curved into a faint smile and Nick pulled him into his arms.

 

As they lay cuddled in the hammock, their future was before them, as golden as the sunrise.

  



End file.
